Talk:Undyne the Undying vs Sans/@comment-31265036-20170717203201/@comment-26036704-20170812203426
"Undyne's defense is better without armor than without. Meaning that it protects the soul, or both body and soul. Likely both, because the royal guard would attack both humans and (evil) monsters." I fail to see how her armor increasing DEF = it protects her soul But Even assuming it Did The pendent Protecting Chara's soul > Undynes armor And it still Can't pervent damage from sans. "Plus, Sans only defeated Chara with KARMA. If he didn't use KR, he would be defeated in the first try." I mean He would still have the INV frame skip Without KR And considering YES your invicability frames ARE GONE during certain attacks that Don't inflict poison or cause any Karma Comments to pop up. So even assuming the purple poison is Tied to the theory of Karma The INV frame skip Has nothing proving it is Which is what lets sans Bypass durability to begin with. "What ad hominem? You're literally being stupid." That That ad hominem Your calling me stupid And thus attacking my character Why not actually just address my points and Not insult me Though if you wanna be mean and insalt me Well I can insult you Back. "Yes, its official name is KARMA. "KARMA coursing through your veins. 20-30 KR" ~Undertale Wiki (If you can't read it, it's "Karma coursing through your veins.)" I am familer with the flavor text Yes. "Asgore is trying to kill humans, of course it would protect the body." Ok But you said His defence went Down since he didn't wanna fight. How the fuck is that possible with Armor unless Every one of frisks attack is percing the Armor I doubt that's possible. "Plus you said Karma and Invincibility Frames removal are completely different." I mean They are its proven in the fact that Quite a few of sans attacks Just Don't inflict the poison Which triggers thoes Karma phrases. Including him slamming you around, Or That final faster blaster Barrage And IIrC the menu bones. All of these don't inflict the poison. "It's called KARMA, and it's proven. See above." I only see karma refuring to the Poison not the INV skip. "It only affects bad people, that's the whole point of KR." OK beyond the nebulous And vauge as fuck Karma thing Which Spoilers what is evil is diffrent from person to person Plus that implies anybody That has done anything remotely bad would be affected and not just killers. Because Karma Covers Any evil deed (Which again could cover Litterally everything in the world depending on a personas morals) not just Killing. There is No real Evidence or statment that's how it works. Hell For all we know the Karma could be figurative and Not Litteral I can name An specific attack Magic Evil only hurting Punch That doesn't prove it only hurts evil people. "Sans wouldn't know Undyne the Undying's attack patterns." I mean It's not like Sans kept his eye on frisk who fought Undyne. Not to mention sans Could have just Watched Undyne while she was training papyrus So he could praise papyrus. "She didn't die before, and the first attack is... Green Mode. He would get rekt by the spears, and that's WITHOUT his spear to block." Sans can teleport you know and it's not like Sans wouldn't steal the first attack And hit her with blue mode. "She gave the spear to you because she wanted a fair fight. Green Mode doesn't contain the spear normally." Explain Her fight against Chara then where she gave a spear to a person who she aknowladges as a threat to EVERYONE. "AKA Sans would get rekt." Also another point Why wouldn't she want a fair fight here and not give sans a spear. Death battle removes morals about Killing It doesn't compleatly change there personalities